gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Delta-One
, Augustus Cole, Marcus Fenix, commanding officer, and Dominic Santiago. Cole and Marcus are holding the trademark Lancer Assault Rifle, while Baird holds a Gnasher Shotgun and Dom wields the Snub Pistol.]] Delta-One was a COG infantry squad. Delta was lead by Marcus Fenix after Kim's death in the Lightmass Offensive. This squad fought in some of the most important battles of the war. Lightmass Offensive During the Lightmass Offensive the squard was led by Lt.Kim, while Dom in Delta-Two breaks Marcus from the slab. The team is led by Lieutenant Minh Young Kim and is commanded by Colonel Hoffman, someone who apparently has a deep resentment toward Marcus, calling him a traitor. The squad is tasked with finding Alpha Squad, who was tasked with the deployment of the Sonic Resonator. The members eventually find a couple of Alpha soldiers dead, killed and mutilated beyond recognition. Along the way, they encountered drones, snipers, grenadiers, wretches, Seeders, and Nemacyst who all tried to cancel their ticket. Later on, Carmine is sniped when he leaves cover to show the squad his gun kept jamming. Augustus Cole is found shortly after and becomes his replacement. Later, they encounter Damon Baird and two other COG soldiers. They are then ambushed after their extraction helicopter was trashed after getting hit by a Nemacyst. In all the confusion, the team leader, Kim, is separated, and is killed by General RAAM. The battered remains of the team retreated to the Tomb of the Unknowns, leaving one of the unnamed Gears outside to die, and encounter their first Berserker.A Gear named Gyules was seen to panic inside the Tomb of the Unknowns, and was subsequently beaten to death by the Berserker when he attempted to escape. The Berserker is soon killed with the Hammer of Dawn. Marcus is promoted as the commanding officer of the squad, with the rank of Sergeant. Delta Squad was remade using the remains of Delta and Alpha, was then responsible for the deployment of the Sonic Resonator. They tracked through a Stranded village in hopes to getting a Junker from Franklin, a friend of Dom's. However, Baird and Cole has to stay back as collateral when they agreed to help them. They fought through heavy enemy resistance to reach the gas station that houses it. Marcus and Dom then drove it back with Chap's instruction, and participated in the battle for the Stranded. They managed to hold the attacking Locust off, but most of the Stranded are killed. They left the camp and continued on their way to the Lethia Imulsion Facility. The team reaches the Facility just as the Junker ceases to function. They traveled out on foot and discovered a new enemy, the Lambent Wretch. After splitting up at the blocked factory entrance, the team is reunited again later on near the cart control room. Splitting up again at the carts, they kill two Boomers who happened to take a ride on the drilling platforms and then get onto the platforms to get into the mines. Splitting up again due to concern for the Resonators safety, they are reunited just after Fenix and Dom kill a Corpser. After defeating another new enemy known as Theron Guards, they deploy the Resonator and escape. However, it appears that the Resonator was not powerful enough to map the entire Locust underground network. However, Baird passes a geobot he found to Fenix, and Command traced the source to Marcus's home. They are sent to his home to retrieve the data. With a attack into East Barricade with two Ravens, each carrying a squad of Gears. One of the copters was hit, and fell. The other one, carrying Delta Squad, lands safely. The team fought through resistance, and finds the remains of the other Gear team. Baird and Cole stays with them to tend to their injuries until an evacuation helicopter arrives, at which point they will rejoin Marcus and Dom. Meanwhile Marcus and Dom has located East Barricade Academy, and proceeds to fight through. Afterwards, they meet up with the other two members of the squad. Baird and Cole then try to fix an APC that they found while Marcus and Dom find the laboratory. Once they got the information, they left. Once the team is reunited, Baird told Marcus he will need time to fix it and they need to replace Cole and Baird in defending the place. Just when the place is nearly overrun, the APC is fixed. They hurried and escaped in it, and also encountering but not fighting the fearsome Brumak. They reached the train station in the APC and fought off some resistance there while waiting for the train to arrive, the train which held the Lightmass Bomb. However, only Marcus and Dom made it onto the train, while Cole and Baird had to catch up on a King Raven helicopter. Marcus and Dom fought their way to the front of the train, even encountering another Berserker not long after getting on. Finally, they reached the front, holding the Lightmass Bomb, and met General RAAM who was guarding the bomb. Marcus and Dom killed him, and downloaded the data into the bomb. They then were extracted by the King Raven. The train then fell down into a large pool of Imulsion due to a broken bridge. The Lightmass Bomb was then activated and proceeded to destroy a large portion of the Locust Stronghold. The Pirnah Badlands and the Mission to Montevado Two months after the Lightmass Offensive, Delta-One, with two new recruits, Jace Stratton and Gil Gonzalez, enter the Pirnah Badlands on a rescue mission to find missing gears. However, they only find Michael Barrick of Echo-Six. Delta, finding only the one surviving Gear in the badlands, decided to return to base. However, along the way they pick up a Transmitter on the short wave radio and investigate. Delta was ambushed, and a Drone sniper shot and killed Gil, while three boomers pined down the rest of the squad. Fenix and Barrick where able to take the Boomers out with their chainsaws and survived the ambush. Delta-One then proceeded to make it back to Jacinto and give Gil a proper funeral.Gears of War: Hollow Issue 1Gears of War: Hollow Issue 2 After one weeks rest, Delta was sent to Montevado for a recon mission, since seismic activity was picked up in the area. En route over the Dorado Hills, Delta's King Raven was shot down by Seeders. Jace was able to crash-land the Raven onto an Emergence-Hole. Spending several days on foot trying to get to Montevado, Delta encountered Jonboy a Stranded from Fucked. After defeating the Locust forces that where besieging the camp, the Stranded gave Delta a Junker and Jace was able to convince Sgt.Fenix to take Lily, a Stranded girl who had lost her parents, with them. After another ambush in the valley outside the city limits, a large group of grubs and a Brumak took out one of the junkers wheels. Delta-One send out a SOS on the shortwave since Seeders are still blocking the COMs. Sigma-One was able to pick up the SOS and came to Delta's rescue. After the ambushes, Delta decided that Lily should go back with Sigma-One and Delta will make it to Montevado on Bikes. After entering the city and finding it ghost town, they discover a single Stranded who told them that Wretches killed everyone. But with Delta's luck, hordes of Wretches attack them and killing the Stranded. But for no apparent reason, they disappeared. Delta's luck runs out and the city collapses. After surviving the sinking, Delta is attack by Bloodmounts, unable to repeal the attack and running low on ammo. Sgt.Fenix orders Jace and Dom to retreat while he and Barrick hold off the onslaught. Sgt.Fenix and Barrick was able to hold them off until Barrick decided to sacrifices himself due his failing illness to Rustlung. But unfortunately for Delta, Jace fell back into the Hollows and came under attack from a Berserker. But Fenix was able to save him and get the rest of his squad and some Stranded back to Jacinto.Gears of War: Hollow Issue 6 Mission to Jilane After fighting an street battle, Delta was ordered by Hoffman himself to team up with members from Sigma-One and Foxtrot. Their orders are to investigate a distress signal from the city of Jilane. An old "farm", having a female scout named Alex Brand who is from Jilane and was a "patent" at the farm. Operation: Hollow Storm Jacinto's Remnant Known Members Marcus Fenix Current Status: On active duty Sergeant Marcus Fenix, a veteran of the Pendulum Wars, is one of the most decorated Gears currently serving. Although he was imprisoned for attempting to rescue his father in defiance of orders, Sergeant Fenix was pardoned, and has proven his unique value to the COG army many times. Dominic Santiago Current Status: On active duty Fenix's best friend, Corporal Dominic Santiago puts loyalty first. Dominic lost his two children on E-Day, and his wife, Maria, disappeared four years later when that day's trauma became too much. Dominic did find his wife, but then, as Tai, received so much torture she was mentally unstable and highly malnourished. When Dom realized this, he shot and killed Maria to put her out of her misery. Augustus Cole (a.k.a 'The Cole Train') Current Status: On active duty A former professional thrashball star, Augustus Cole modeled himself into one of the COG's ultimate soldiers. As he did in his professional sports career, Cole dives into the action with calculated abandon, keeping an eye on the larger goal; defeating the enemy team. Damon Baird Current Status: On active duty Battle-hardened, with a knack for mechanical repairs, Damon Baird is a reluctant soldier. Though he believes in the fight for humanity's survival, Baird often voices cynicism about COG society. He feels, "People who trade freedom for security deserve neither". Minh Young Kim Current Status: KIA Lieutenant Kim is a proud, dedicated and ambitious soldier, a by- the- book believer in all things COG. To Kim, the COG is humanity's last hope of survival and he believes it is an honor and privilege to serve as a Gear. Kim was killed when General RAAM stabbed him in the chest. Anthony Carmine Current Status: KIA Anthony was a young Gear who had just graduated from the Academy, and had a gung-ho attitude towards the war with the Locust Horde. He had a tendency to rush into battle without thinking, but his never-give-up attitude and steady aim compensated for that weakness. After a weapon jamming incident, Anthony was shot in the head by a Drone sniper and died. Jace Stratton Current Status: Reassigned Jace was a member of Delta-One before the events of Gears of War 2, in the comic series, after working with Delta-One for a few missions, he was reassigned to Alpha-Seven. Gil Gonzalez Current Status: KIA Gil was a member of Delta One shortly after the Lightmass Bombing. He died after he bled to death in Jace's arms after an ambush from locust in the Pirnah Badlands.Gears of War: Hollow Issue 2 Michael Barrick Current Status: KIA''Gears of War: Hollow Issue 6 Michael was a former stranded with Rustlung, now conscript that was part of Echo-Six. He was reassigned into Delta after Echo Six, were killed. After the Mission to the Pirnah Badlands he was reassign to Delta-One and sent too Montevado. During the sinking of the city he was killed by Locust forces whilst buying time for the rest of Delta-One to escape. Tai Kaliso '''Current Status:' KIA Tai is a COG soldier in the Human-Locust war who makes his first appearance in Gears of War 2. Marcus Fenix alludes to having a long-standing friendship with Tai, built on a history of saving each others lives. Like Marcus, he is a veteran of the Pendulum wars, and is described to be very 'hard to kill'. After Tai was captured by Locust he is found later found by Delta Squad, with a great deal of scars from the torture. Marcus - unaware of the mental toll the torture has taken - arms Tai with a shotgun. Tai hesitates for only a moment before he turns the shotgun on himself and commits suicide.Marcus Fenix is horrified at this and Benjamin Carmine , believing that Tai is indeed 'hard to kill', is shocked. Marcus then collected Tai's COG tag. Benjamin Carmine Current Status: KIA The brother of Anthony Carmine, Benjamin is referred as the "rookie" or "rook" by his fellow Delta Team members. He, like his brother Anthony, has a gung-ho attitude and talks just like him too. He is seen in Campaign and Multiplayer. Sadly, he was heavily wounded by parasites inside the Riftworm and died from his injuries after asking Marcus to let his family know he loved them. Marcus then collected his COG tags and letter to his eldest brother Clay Carmine, to be delivered to the Carmine family. Bernadette Mataki Current Status: Reassigned Bernie Mataki was from the South Islands and former NPO of Carlos Santiago and Marcus Fenix during the Pendulum Wars. After E-Day she was stranded on her home island and had to move by foot to Jacinto. She was part of Delta during the Evacuation of North Gate and later reassign after the battle but before taking part of the Mission to Tollen.Gears of War: Aspho Fields Federic Rojas Current Status: Reassigned Federic Rojas was the younger brother of Jan Rojas, who served in Alpha Squad and was a casualty of the Lightmass Offensive. With his helmet on he looked and sounded like his older brother. Hoffman ordered him to stay in the North Gate Agricultural Depot during much of the battle. References Category:Squads Category:COG